Whodunnit?
by Idle Stripe
Summary: Semi-AU, contains an OC. Oh no, Ansem the Wise has been murdered! Can our six suspects clear their names or will Detectives Riku and Sora be forced to take drastic measures? Definite AxelOC, maybe Zemyx, XemSai, SoRiku and others. First chapter: Intro


**_-Whodunnit?-_**

**_-A semi-AU Kingdom Hearts story-_**

The drawing room was cosy, but big enough to hold at least ten people. Six were in there right now, their various colours indicating to each other who exactly was in the room. By the fireplace stood a man in a deep blue-purple suit, his hair falling over his right eye mysteriously. Next to him stood a young woman with porcelain skin, blue eyes, white-blonde hair and a white dress that reached the floor. Sitting on the solitary couch was a young woman with sunlight gold eyes that flickered with the firelight, her green dress reaching just above her knees, her long tiger-coloured hair resting comfortably on her shoulder. Behind her stood her husband, his flame-red hair and piercing green eyes matching into his deep red suit. In the recliner sat a woman with electric yellow hair and crackling blue eyes, her short yellow dress shifting with each movement she made. The final occupant of the room was a young man with a cross-shaped scar in between his yellow eyes, his blue suit matching his vivid blue hair.

"This is fucking stupid..." the woman in green murmured, "Who the hell calls at eleven at night and expects the person being called to be awake?"

"I agree." the mysterious man spoke.

"What happened?" the porcelain woman asked.

"Apparently we're all murder suspects." the man in red replied. There was a gasp from the three women of the room.

"I'm not that way inclined." the woman in yellow stated flatly.

"Yet here you are." the man in blue quipped. The door to the drawing room was opened before the woman in yellow could bite back and into the room stepped Detective Riku, his silver hair falling into his aquamarine eyes gracefully, his assistant Sora trailing behind him.

"Finally, some answers." the woman in green said. The two officers either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her, instead mumbling between one another most presumably about the six suspects in front of them. Finally Sora turned to face them all and handed out a photograph.

"Oh gosh..." the porcelain woman breathed.

"That, ladies and gentlemen," Riku spoke, "is the reason we have called you here. Earlier this evening Ansem the Wise was found dead in his study and you were all seen with him before his death." Murmurs ran wild throughout the drawing room.

"By who?" the mysterious man asked.

"We have surveillance that places you all at the scene of the crime." Sora replied. Everyone examined the photograph that was given to them. It depicted a half-naked man with long hair and wide, glassy eyes. There were stains around his mouth and bloody gashes on his chest, stomach and neck. Bruises littered his face and whatever skin was not coloured red. The man in red walked around the couch and sat beside his wife, who gripped his hand as she choked back a sob.

"Mother won't like this, darling. She was going to close that deal with him tomorrow." she whispered to him. He nodded and embraced her gently, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We would like each of you to give us a statement of the events that transpired between you and Ansem the Wise before you all retired to your homes. It will help us to eliminate you as suspects," Riku said, glancing over each and every one of them carefully.

"What good will that do?" the man in blue asked quickly, "For all you know we all could've been involved in the murder."

"You did have a history with the man, Mr. Saix. You never liked him after he stopped Xemnas's research which you were a partner of." the woman in yellow said, examining her nails.

"He fired you personally, Miss Larxene." Saix retorted. Larxene bit back a growl and glared at the man, her eyes spitting electricity at him.

"Can we please hurry the fuck up? I, for one, would like to go home and catch up on my sleep." the woman in green said, sitting straight and crossing her legs. The mysterious man turned his head to look at her, his stare rivalling her own.

"You seem to be in a hurry to leave, Miss Tora," he said, "Are you sure that the cloud of guilt does not hang over your head?"

"Fuck you, Mr. Zexion." Tora spat. Zexion returned his gaze to the porcelain woman who was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane as she gripped the photograph with a white-knuckled grip.

"Maybe Miss Namine's the guilty party. She seems awfully shaken up about the whole thing." the man in red said. She shot a look at him.

"What about you, Mr. Axel? You seem too composed about this ordeal." she snapped back. The two detectives shared a look as the six suspects began to bicker between each other about work life, personal life and the lost life of Ansem the Wise. A head poked into the drawing room suddenly.

"Detectives, your interrogation room is ready to use." she said.

"Thanks, Kairi." Sora said, grinning. Kairi smiled back and left.

"Way to make it sound foreboding." Axel rolled his eyes and returned to rubbing circles on the back of Tora's hand in an attempt to soothe her shaking nerves. Riku looked at the notes he held, then up at the suspects. The all stared back.

"Mr. Saix, we would like to see you first." he said finally.


End file.
